Pokemon Special Christmas party
by radioactive bunny
Summary: All the Dex holders are getting together to celebrate Christmas, but what happens when Blue decides to have a little fun? OldRivalshipping, Specialshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Franticshipping, Agencyshipping.
1. Let's plan a Christmas Party!

_Well Here I go! I don't usually write, but I thought I could give it a shot. I'm not an experienced writer so please don't judge too harshly_

**Disclaimer: Pokémon does not belong to me :)**

* * *

"Greeeeeen!"

"…"

"Wake up, Green!"

"…"

"I SAID WAKE UP!"

"... What do you want?"

"Well hello there sunshine." The girl hovered over him, only centimeters away from his face. Her blue eyes sparkled from the sunlight peeking through the window curtains.

"You didn't answer my question." Green said while rubbing his eyes.

"Why I just came to see my best friend, Green. Is there really anything wrong with that?"

"Just tell me what you want so you can leave me alone, Blue."

Blue pouted. "Eehhh, you're so cold Green, but since you're asking I'll just get right to the point." She put on a mischievous grin and said "We're throwing a party."

"What's with this 'we' and how the hell did you get in here?"

"Don't worry I didn't break into your house like last time, Professor Oak let me in."

Green shook his head, "Grandpa." He mumbled as he sat up.

Blue giggled, "Anyway, Christmas is coming up, and that means we have to start planning now."

"A Christmas party? Like the one we had last year?"

"Yup, and this time we're gonna invite all the Dex holders!" she sat down next to him on his bed.

"What are you talking about now?"

"We're gonna have a party."

"A party?"

"You're gonna help me plan a Christmas party with all the Dex holders." Blue held Green's face and slowly said, "Do you understand?"

Green shook off Blue's hands. "No, I don't. For one thing, how do we even get a hold of that many people? Where are we even going to have this party? Don't you think everyone's gonna want to spend their Christmas with their families?"

"Whoa, slow down, Green. I can't handle so many questions."

"I'm just trying to say, don't just rush into planning something like this when you don't even know what you're doing."

Blue looked a little offended. "Geez Green, how do you know I don't know what I'm doing? As a matter of fact, I talked to Professor Oak earlier, and he gave me the numbers of all the Dex holders." She smiled smugly as she took out a little, white notecard with a bunch of names and numbers next to them.

"Yeah, but how do you know if they're all free on Christmas?"

"The party is set for Christmas Eve, and I already contacted Red and Yellow. They said they're free."

"That's just two people."

"I'm not done. I asked Silver to ask Gold and Crys and they both said they're free. I also asked Platinum a little while back what she does on Christmas, and she said her family goes away on vacation, but sometimes she stays behind and spends Christmas with Dia and Pearl in her mansion." Blue turned to Green, "I just need your help with the rest of the planning."

"Why should I?"

"Please Green?"

"No."

"PLeeeeeeaaaaasssee?" She looked at him with big blue eyes and put on her best lillipup face.

"No."

"Come on Green, it could be fun!"

"Don't care."

Blue took a deep breath and said, "Please Green?" Her face was serious.

"_Shoot."_ Green thought, "_She really must be serious about this party, but I can tell there's something else she's planning other than this party."_ Green looked at Blue. She was waiting intently for his answer, but this time she wasn't taunting him or blackmailing him like she always does. "_I could always say no, but-"_

Blue sighed and turned to Green.

"Sorry," she said with an apologetic look on her face, " It was unfair of me to try to force you to help me. I can just get Silv-"

"Fine"

"Huh?"

"I'll… I'll help you." _why did I say that?_

"Really Green?!" Blue tackled Green in a great big Ursaring hug.

Green struggled to pry off Blue. "Get off me!"

"Eeehh, Can't I hold on to you for a little longer?"

"Get. Off."

"So cold, Green." Blue pouted.

"Pesky woman."

Blue giggled. "Come on Green, we should start planning now.

"Alright, let's try calling the Dex holders in Unova first."

-About two weeks later-

"I wonder where she is."

A tall boy with spiky, black hair was waiting outside the only airport in Kanto. He was wearing a dark blazer and a long, red scarf that complemented his eyes nicely. Suddenly a girl with long, chocolate brown hair and dark blue eyes came out from the airport entrance.

"Oh, hey Blue."

"She'll be here soon, why don't you come inside?"

"Heeeyyy!" A short girl with knee length golden hair was running towards them. She had her long hair tied in a high ponytail and was wearing a large, peach colored coat because of the cold weather. Her large suitcase must have been pretty heavy considering it occasionally pulled her back.

"Ah! Red! Blue! I'm so sorry…I know I said… I would… get here…sooner!" The girl was panting, most likely from running while pulling a heavy suitcase behind her.

"No worries Yellow," Red reassured her, "But why didn't you just fly here using one of your Pokémon?"

"Ah, well it's really cold outside and I wouldn't want Kitty to fly me and my suitcase to the airport."

"Right, I guess I forgot" Red scratched the back of his head.

Suddenly a gust of cold wind blew.

Red put his hand on Yellow's shoulder. "Yeesh, it's cold. Let's go inside."

"R-right." Yellow's face was red, but it wasn't because of the cold.

When the doors of the airport opened, Red and Yellow were greeted by the warmth of the heated airport. It was already dark outside so the airport lights gave everything a warm, yellowish glow.

"Come on you guys! We got to get to our flight now!" Blue shouted.

"What?! B-but our flight isn't supposed to leave for another hour!"

They're expecting a snowstorm so they moved up all the flight times by an hour!" Blue grabbed onto Green who was reading a book on Pokémon sociology, and ran towards the flight gate.

"Let's go Yellow!" Red panicked and ran after Blue and Green.

"W-wait for me!"


	2. Meet the kohais

_I meant to post this tomorrow, but I need to get to the main story part and stuff. I hope you all like it, and remember I'm not very good at writing so please don't post something heart crushingly negative._

**Disclaimer: Pokémon does not belong to me, and sorry I will be putting this in every chapter because of the possibility of being sued! :P**

* * *

"Where is he?" Outside the Johto Airport, was a girl with dark blue hair tied up in two pigtails. She was impatiently tapping her foot against the hard pavement.

"Beats me." The boy with crimson hair responded. The two were waiting for a certain loud, annoying boy to appear, so they could get on the next flight for Sinnoh.

"Should I try calling him again?"

"Don't waste your time, Crystal. If that guy doesn't show up in five minutes, let's jus-"

"Oy!" About a block away a teen with jet black hair was riding his skateboard towards the two.

"Hey Crys, Silver!" He removed his goggles. "Wait lon- OW!" Crystal had smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?!"

"You Idiot! Our flight is leaving in three minutes! Why didn't you get here sooner?! How come you didn't answer any of our calls?!"

"Yeesh," Gold cleaned out his ear with his pinkie, "I should call you super loud gal instead of super serious gal."

"Uh guys, our flight leaves in two minutes." Silver had been patiently waiting through their daily routine of fighting whenever Gold does something stupid.

"Shit! Let's go!" Gold grabbed onto Silver and Crystal and the three ran inside the airport.

-Sinnoh-

"Ruby! Get yer prissy ass outta the bathroom!" A rather loud girl with sharp fangs yelled from the outside of men's bathroom in Sinnoh's airport.

"Beauty takes time, Sapphire." Ruby responded from the inside of the bathroom.

"We're gonna be late!"

"Relax, we're already in Sinnoh, so there's no flight to catch."

"Yeah, but we have the meet up with Blue senpai and the others near the entrance!"

Ruby stepped out of the bathroom. "If you keep worrying like that you're going to get wrinkles in the future."

"Why I outta!" Sapphire looked as deadly as a Stoutland whose tail was stepped on.

"Ruby! Sapphire!" Blue called out to Ruby and Sapphire as she waved from the entrance.

"Hey guys!" Sapphire and Ruby ran towards the group waiting near the entrance.

"Wow, looks like everyone's here!" Sapphire said happily.

"Hold on, we're missing a few people." Blue was looking around the airport.

"No we're not. The only people who are missing are Wally and Emerald, and they couldn't make it because Emerald caught a cold and Wally's condition doesn't allow him to travel too far." Ruby explained.

"No not them, I'm talking about the Dex holders from Unova."

"Really?" Sapphire and Ruby started looking around the airport too." Who are they?"

"There are four of them." Green didn't look up from his book, "Their names are Black, White, Cheren, and Bianca. Blue decided to invite them when Professor Oak told us about some trainers that were each given a pokedex by Professor Juni-"

"Ooh! I think I see them!" Blue started bouncing up and down waving at a group of four teens that were slowly heading towards them.

"Hi guys!" One girl smiled at them. She was pretty with her dark brown hair tied into a high ponytail and light blue eyes. All of them were wearing typical winter attire. "Sorry we're late!"

"No problem, our ride's not even here yet." Gold was definitely eyeing the new girls, and this didn't go unnoticed by Crystal. The new guy with the spiky brown hair noticed this too and started to glare menacingly at Gold.

"Don't even think about it." Crystal grabbed onto Gold's ear.

"Ow! Let go!" Gold was trying to pry Crystal's hand off, "Fine! I won't hit on them just let go!"

"You guys done? Pearl came in through the airport's entrance. "Platz and Dia are waiting in the limo."

"Sweet a limo!" Gold ran after Pearl. "I call shotgun!"

"Wow, a limousine!" one of the new girls exclaimed.

"When you're friends with a rich girl, you get a lot of benefits." Blue winked at them "Let's go, we don't want to keep anyone waiting."


	3. A boss and her employee

_Yay the third chapter! Sorry I make all these chapters so short but I'm bad at making things long and stuff. Also, I'm still new to writing, but I think it's nice to find different stuff to do( I has no hobbies). Plus I'm adding point of view to the story just to see how it works out._

**_disclaimer: Pokémon does not belong to me in any way possible, because Pokémon was made in the what? 1800's? I wasn't even born then. _**

* * *

Black's P.O.V.

Usually when you get a phone call from a complete stranger to go to a party in a different region, you'd say no, right? Well I would have said no but…

-Flashback-

_*Ring ring*_

"_Hello?"_

"_Ah, can I speak to Black?"_

"_Speaking."_

"_Oh good! So how'd you like to go to a party?"_

"_Uh, what?"_

"_A party!"_

"_Excuse me, do I know you?"_

"_Well no, but wait don't hang up!"_

_*sigh* "Am I being pranked right now?"_

"_No, no! Let me explain. You see I'm throwing a Christmas party for all the Pokedex Holders. It's going to be a sleepover at a really sweet mansion!"_

_Huh sounds really cool. Still it seems way too suspicious._

"_Where is it?"_

"…"

"_Hello?"_

"_Sinnoh …It's being held in a mansion… in Sinnoh."_

"…"

"_Wait don't hang up!"_

"_In Si-_

"_Black?" White called from the other side of the door._

"_Come in"_

"_Hey Black, who are you talking to?"_

"_I have no idea"_

"… _then… why?"_

"_Well apparently they want to invite me to a party in a big mansion in Sinnoh."_

"_Oh hey are you talking to Blue senpai right now?" White took the phone from me._

"_Hey Blue senpai!"_

"_White! Thank Arceus! Could you tell your friend here I'm not pranking him?"_

"_It's alright Black," White said," Blue senpai called me about the party too. I even contacted Cheren and Bianca and they told me they got the same call."_

"_Well how do you know we can trust her? No offense." I said to the phone._

"_None taken."_

"_Well," White went on, "I did some research on Blue and it turns out she is a Pokedex holder. She's also a semi- finalist from the Indigo Plateau in the Kanto region._

"_Whoa really?"_

"_Yeah it seems like most of the Dex holders are famous. Red senpai is the champion of the Indigo Plateau, Green senpai is Viridian city's gym leader and Professor Oak's grandson, Crystal senpai caught the most Pokémon in the world so far, Platinum san is daughter of the famous Berlitz family, and Gold senpai… has broken into 42 casinos without ever being caught… don't ask me how I found that out._

"_I don't know"_

"_Oh come on, Black it'll be fun! Besides I need a break from work once in a while."_

"… _only if you're gonna go."_

"_Okay, Blue senpai! We're all clear!"_

"_Alright! When you guys get to the airport at Sinnoh just meet us at the entrance. We'll be waiting!"_

_*beep*_

"_Are you sure about this, Prez?"_

"_Bianca talked to Professor Juniper and she said Professor Oak told her about what Blue senpai was planning in case we got skeptical." Then she flicked me on the forehead._

"_Ow."_

"_Black you think too much." she smiled, "Lighten up! It's not like we had anything else to do on Christmas anyway."_

_-Flashback end-_

"_Except I wanted to spend it just with you."_ I thought as I looked out of the limo's window. Sinnoh's scenery was rolling past quickly as we got closer to our destination.

"Black?"

"…"

"Black?"

"Yeah?"

"Well you've been really… _quiet_." Cheren said quiet uncomfortably, as if the word itself was dangerous.

"Yeah I noticed that too" Bianca added in, "You're usually never _this_ quiet."

"Are you feeling okay, Black?" White put her hand on my forehead. I couldn't help but blush as she moved in closer.

"I-I'm fine." I wanted to slap myself for stuttering.

"Are you sure?" White always looks cute when she's worrying about someone, actually she always looks cute in general. Back then when I had first met White she got me out of a lot of trouble. From that point on I just saw her as someone I had to repay a debt to, but eventually I started to think differently. I noticed her head strong personality, the way she was able to take charge, how she could take a bad situation and turn it into a great one, and the fact that she was stunningly pretty. I realized that I didn't just like those good qualities she had. I liked _her_. I couldn't think of her as just my boss when I finally realized that.

"Black?" I realized I hadn't answered her question.

"Uh, yeah everything is okay, Prez." I tried to reassure White by smiling a bit, and out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn Blue was smiling too. Though that smile made me feel anything but reassured.

"Prez?" Crystal asked, "You're her employee?"

"Yeah, Prez runs the BW agency."

"Whoa! Really!"

"What is it?" Silver jumped at Crystal's sudden outburst of enthusiasm.

"The BW Agency provided the Pokémon actors for all my favorite movies!"

"Really?" White blushed slightly, "I'm very happy to hear that!"

"I remember that drama I watched last night had actors from the BW agency! Wow for someone so young, you really do own a busy company!" Blue exclaimed.

"T-thank you." I could tell that White was really happy from all those comments, but from her face you would only be able to tell she was embarrassed.

"Hey you kids keep it down back there, my old bones can't take this car ride _and_ all of yer constant jabbering." It was Gold doing an old man impression. Gold, Red, Yellow, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Ruby, and Sapphire were all sitting in a different compartment of the limo.

"Shut it Gramps!" Silver replied back.

"You youngsters really have no respect for your elders these days. Why when I was young I-"

"Gold shut up!" Crystal sounded really annoyed now.

"And what are you gonna do about it Super Serious Gal?" Gold's old man impression was replaced with a more taunting tone.

"Well I could always go to where you are and kick you in the shins."

"How are you gonna do that?"

"Platinum? Could you tell the driver to stop the limo?"

"Fredrick could you stop driving for a moment?"

"No Fredrick you can keep driving!" Gold sounded nervous now.

"But Crystal senpai said to stop-"

"Crys didn't say stop! She uh… said talk! Yeah, to talk to the limo!"

"No I said stop."

"Okay. Fredri-"

"Fine I'll stop being annoying… but only for the rest of the ride to Platz' house."

"I think I might die of happiness if he actually stopped being annoying forever." Silver said, "Not like that's even possible."

-a little while later-

"Hey let's all sing a song to pass the time!"

"Gold" Crystal definitely was someone to never get on the bad side of. Unfortunately for Gold, he probably takes up that whole entire bad side.

"Fine, fine."

"Everybody, we're here." Platinum called from the limo's other compartment.

Everyone started to pile out of the limo.

"Whoa." Was what everyone said. "Whoa probably couldn't even begin to describe Platinum's home. The mansion was so huge yet looked so elegant with its tall columns and high arched windows. It was white and had a fountain in the front, like all those rich people mansions you always see in the movies.

"Welcome everyone." Platinum walked in front of us and bowed deeply. "Please make yourselves at home."


	4. Don't interrupt my pleasant sleep!

Sorry guys, school's being a butt. I go to this academy on a full scholarship, so I have to work really hard. _Sigh_ that means I don't have much free time. I'll try to keep posting new chapters as soon as I can. Oh and please review because I really want to improve my writing, but don't judge too harshly.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon does not belon- why do I keep putting these here?! Everyone knows I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

Red's P.O.V.

"So Fredrick I heard you liked Mudkips."

"What?"

"Why don't you ever wear the dresses I make for you?!"

"How do ya expect me to climb trees and stuff if I'm wearin a stupid dress?!"

"Girl's aren't supposed to climb trees!"

"Argh! Just SHUP UP!"

"…So then the Chikorita said '_Leaf_ it to me!'"

"…"

_Maybe if I told them to settle down… nah that won't wor- huh?_

Yellow's head was bobbing up and down. She looked like she was on the verge of sleep.

"Yellow?"

"H-huh?! Oh Red!"

"Are you feeling tired?"

"Just a little." Yellow blushed slightly and gave me an embarrassed smile.

After a couple minutes, Yellow was back to fighting to stay awake. Just when she was about to fall asleep, she would catch herself and try to stay awake again.

"Yellow?"

"Yes?!" She lifted up her head suddenly.

_I guess I startled her_

"You don't have to force yourself to stay awake."

"But-"

"We won't be there for while so why don't you just take a nap?" I suggested, "I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Really, Red?" Yellow gave out a big, long yawn. "Thank you."

As soon as she closed her eyes, she was out cold. _Wow that didn't take long._ Her little arms were resting on her stomach which rose with every breath she took in. Even though she is one of the older Dex holders like me, she is easily the shortest out of all of us.

Suddenly the limo made a sharp right turn. Yellow, who was sitting on the right to me, fell into my lap.

_Well I don't want to wake her up. _I thought_. I'll just leave her like this until we get there._

She let out a cute little yawn and smiled sweetly, as if she was having a pleasant dream.

_Not that I would have minded anyway._

Sapphire's P.O.V.

"Yer nothin but a pansy!" I yelled in his face.

"Well pansies are beautiful flowers, so thank you." Ruby said nonchalantly.

"Stop being an ass! You know what I'm tryin to talk to ya about!"

Ruby turned away from me, pretending he couldn't hear me.

Ever since I confessed how I feel about him, whenever I try to talk to him, he just changes the subject or pretends he doesn't know what I'm talking about.

_Sigh, maybe he just doesn't feel the same way_. I shook my head_. No he said he likes me. He told me himself…so… it must be true. Right?_

I looked over to my left. Ruby was peacefully knitting a scarf.

_Peaceful, huh? _

If there's one thing that Ruby's always been able to admit to me, was that I was anything but peaceful. I looked at Ruby again.

_Maybe he doesn't feel the same about me anymore? I don't want to be doubtful, but it would explain why he's always avoiding the subject whenever I bring up our relationship._

"Sapphire?"

"Huh?"

"You've been staring at me for a while. Are you okay?"

"Uh… yeah." I looked the other way.

Ruby's P.O.V.

"Uh… yeah." Sapphire said before she turned away from me.

_Huh, I wonder what that was about. _I frowned._ Oh well, I'm sure she's fine._

Gold's P.O.V.

_Sigh. This is really boring. Well time to start messing with everyone._

"So Red senpai."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"You and Yellow senpai look pretty cozy over there." I grinned. "On that note, I didn't know you had a thing for small girls."

"What?! Red was starting to get flustered.

"Not that anything's wrong with that. Being small adds to Yellow senpai's cute factor."

"W-what are you talking about?!" Red's face was as red as a Cheri berry.

"Nice to see you're living up to your name, _Red_ senpai."

"Gold senpai, please stop making fun of Red senpai." Platinum cut in.

Ruby agreed. "Yeah spare the poor guy."

"Aw, come on! I'm just having a little fun!"

"Why don't you pick on someone else then?"

_Yeesh, no one can take a joke these days._

Then I heard some noise coming from the other compartment of the limo.

_Oh well, might as well mess with the other guys. _

In my best Professor Oak impression I said, "Hey you kids keep it down back there, my old bones can't take this car ride _and_ all of yer constant jabbering."

"Shut it Gramps!" Silver's muffled voice replied back.

"You youngsters really have no respect for your elders these days. Why when I was young I-"

"Gold shut up!" Crystal sounded really annoyed.

"She sounds angry, Gold." Diamond said nervously, "maybe you should-"

"And what are you gonna do about it Super Serious Gal?" I stopped my Professor Oak impression. If there's one person I like to make fun of the most, it's Crys.

"Well I could always go to where you are and kick you in the shins."

"How are you gonna do that?"

"Platinum? Could you tell the driver to stop the limo?"

Platinum turned towards the direction of the driver and said, "Fredrick could you stop driving for a moment?"

I panicked. "No Fredrick you can keep driving!"

Platinum cocked her head to the side. "But Crystal senpai said to stop-"

_Oh no, this is bad._

"Crys didn't say stop! She uh… said talk! Yeah, to talk to the limo!"

"No I said stop." Crystal was definitely smiling through the limo wall

"Okay. Fredri-"

"Fine I'll stop being annoying." I decided to give up for the sake of my shins. "But only for the rest of the ride to Platz' house."

-After a while-

"Hey let's all sing a song to pass the time!" Getting rid of boredom comes before my shins.

"Gold," Crystal sounded angry.

"Fine, fine." I said

"Everybody, we're here." Platinum opened the limo door.

I saw Red lightly shake Yellow awake, and how red her face was when she realized she had been sleeping on his lap.

_Typical_

"Come on, save the couple junk for later and let's check out this mansion!"

Everybody got out of the limo. I saw Crystal, Silver, and the rest of the gang come out through the other door of the limo. Everybodys' jaws were open wide with awe, and I understood why as soon as I turned around. Platz' home was huge! It was the exact image of a stereotypical rich person's home. The only people who didn't look surprised were probably Diamond and Pearl.

"Welcome everyone." Platinum walked in front of us and bowed deeply. "Please make yourselves at home."

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
